The Feisty Hostage
by realperson909
Summary: Sabertooth kidnaps Lucy to use as a bargaining tool to get Fairy Tail to give into their commands. Rogue and Sting are put in charge of Lucy. They were expecting an easy job but little did they know how much a fight this celestial mage can put up/
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of my new fic. Sorry its a little slow but I just wanted to get things set up before the ball starts rolling haha. This story will from Lucy's point of view. I really want to keep this focused on Lucy. I am sorry this is so short the next ones will be longer! I really appreciate any feedback I want this to be a well written story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

The Feisty Hostage

 _Chapter 1_

Lucy let out a pleased sigh. She was walking home from a busy day at the guild. It had just been a usual crazy head ache inducing day. Natsu and Gray had only tried to fight each other oh about 300 times. Ezra had eaten a record shattering amount of cake. Levy was in the corner giggling and reading. Happy was flying around offering no ease to the chaos. And Lucy was the only one who had tried to keep some order in the crazy guild. Even after the downsizing that had happened after the time skip the guild was still as lively as ever. Everyone was so happy to be there. Lucy smiled.

'I would never trade any of it for the world' She felt she was truly blessed. She quickened her pace. She was more than ready to dive into her soft plushy bed.

As she reached her door she noticed her door handle was not locked. That was odd. She could have sworn she had locked it this morning. It could not be Natsu or any of the rest of the team because they always used the window or some other way of getting in never breaking the door.

Lucy's hand went for her keys. Something did not feel right. It was obscenely quiet and that was never a good sign. She decided to call out one of her most trusty companions.

Loki appeared in a cloud of smoke and immediately knelt.

"Princess what is the matter?"

"Loki I think there is someone in my house" Lucy said quietly. Her heart was pounding quickly against her chest. It could be a burglar or it could be something much worst.

"Will you please come inside with me?"

Loki's eyes met the distressed mage's. Lucy was surprised when he grabbed her hand and held onto it tightly. Lucy was grateful. She did her best to put on her brave face but on the inside when she was alone she would become truly frightened.

Loki pushed the door open and walked in first with Lucy right behind him. He turned on the light and quickly surveyed the room.

"Wait right here Lucy I will go check the rest of the premise." Loki headed for the bathroom and looked out all the windows. Lucy sighed and clutched her heart.

'Why do I feel so uneasy?' She put her bag down and sat cautiously on her bed.

"Princess no one is here I made sure" Loki came up to her.

"Thank you Loki. Sorry for calling you out for such a silly thing." Lucy smiled gratefully at him. It was just a farce. Her heart still rapidly beat on her chest. Her stomach was flipping around.

"Princess please let me stay with you for the night."

"Loki I am alright really" Lucy smiled reassuringly up at him. But she realized that might not be enough when she saw how serious his facial expression was.

"It is my duty to keep you safe Lucy. Please."

"Alright… Just this one night okay?" Loki smiled genuinely and began to get under her covers next to her.

"Hey! Not in my bed you pervert! Lucy-kick!" Loki shot off the bed and landed with a thud on his behind.

"But Lucyyyy" He whined and Lucy only cringed.

"No but's. You can sleep on the sofa!"

She only heard and grunt and the lights went off.

Lucy smiled. She was actually really glad she did not have to be alone tonight.

"Goodnight Loki."

"Goodnight Princess."

And with that Lucy fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Feisty Hostage

Chapter 2

Lucy woke up. Her body however tried its best to cling to her warm safe bed. However she pushed through the strong desires of her body and rose up.

"Thanks for staying with me Loki. You must be tired, you can go now." She walked towards the couch and nudged him lightly.

"Are you sure princess?" the full alertness in his voice gave away the fact he had been awake for a while.

"Yes please get some rest" She smiled at him.

Loki stood up and bowed. Then he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Sunlight barely peaked into Lucy's apartment. Not even the birds were awake yet. Lucy strode over to her kitchen were she started preparing some much needed coffee. It was not going to be an easy day.

"Ugh I thought he was never gonna leave."

The cup in Lucy's hands dropped. Before she could even reach for her keys or whip she felt rope being deftly wrapped around her wrist and a piece of clothe being snuggly secured around her mouth.

"Don't worry the rope is enchanted and locks the wearers magic so none of your little spirit friends can come to your rescue."

"Lets hurry and get her back to the guild before anyone starts to realize she's gone."

Lucy was frozen with fear. Standing before her were the twin dragons of Sabertooth. Sting and Rogue.

Sting looked cocky as ever. While Rogue stood there silently.

Lucy wanted to scream but the clothe muffled any sounds her mouth produced.

Her eyes frantically searched her entire room for anything she could use to get those darn ropes off.

"Uh-uh little fairy. You get to stay right here with me" Sting picked her up placing her over his shoulder.

"Let's go Rogue."

Rogue nodded and kicked the door to her apartment open. Lucy kicked. She kicked as hard as she could considering the compromising angle she was in. Her kicks were merely deflected by Sting's muscular legs.

"If you do not quit that i'm gonna shake ya so hard you stupid fair-"

"Just knock her out Sting. She's gonna be troublesome the whole way there. It's in her guilds nature."

"Can you take care of it Rogue?"

Rogue sighed, annoyed. Shadows began creeping from the corners of Lucy's room. Slowly they began to get closer and closer to her. Her breathing became erratic. She did't know what those were but she did not want them near her.

They wrapped themselves around her and soon she was enveloped by darkness.

…

Lucy woke up to cold hard brick ground. She immediately went to grab her keys but they were not at her hips.

"Good luck trying to find those blondie"

"Give me my keys now Sting" it was not a question. No body messed with Lucy's keys.

"Afraid I can't."

Lucy stood nearly lunged at Sting.

"I do not care what you do to me but I need to know my keys are safe" she looked him challengingly in the eyes.

"Hmm" he smirked at her and rubbed his chin. "We were gonna hold onto them until we got what we want little fairy. But I can assure you they are just fine."

"Please let me see them. Please" Lucy just needed to see them. That was all she wanted.

Sting sighed loudly. He pulled them out of his pocket and flashed them for Lucy to see.

She sighed in relief. At least they were all together and looked in the same condition they had last been in.

Sting quickly shoved them back in his pocket.

"Why am I here?" Now she wanted answers.

"I guess master never said anything about not telling you why we took you… But I think it would be much more fun to watch you sit here and ponder."

"This makes no sense, I do not see why Sabertooth would kidnap me?" Lucy asked aloud.

"Ha why you? Well not your 'stellar' personality thats for sure blondie. It might go back to how you have strong ties with the rest of those idiots at your guild but your one of the weakest ones."

Lucy stood there silently.

"Oh did that hurt the little fairy's feeling?" He smiled at her mockingly. Breaking her down would be more fun than he thought.

Before Sting could comprehend it Lucy had struck him across the face.

"I am not weak. I do not care what you think but if you learn anything you will learn the true strength of Fairy Tail and Lucy Heartfilia."

"Don't go forgetting where you are right now" Sting pushed her against the wall pinning her arms above her head. Lucy did not flinch. She found a new rage grow inside her. No one was going to insult her and Fairy Tail. She would not stand for it.

"Trying to put on a brave face? Well by the end of this week I will break you." Sting's eyes were dark and stormy. Lucy would not let him win. She was going to prove to this cocky mage just how strong she could be.

 **Sorry… I don't know how this chapter is gonna be received… But who's gonna break? Lucy or Sting? And don't worry Rogue will be coming up in the next chapter and more explanation as to whats going on. Please tell me what you thought about it! Thank you for reading and I will try to make the next chapter longer~~~**


End file.
